


¿Disculpa?

by Aselie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Traducción autorizada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aselie/pseuds/Aselie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gabriel, sí esto es alguna clase de truco estúpido y sin sentido..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Disculpa?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Excuse Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/476838) by [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). 



> Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Erick Kripke y la historia es de mithrel.

_"¿Embarazado?"_ Sam estaba completamente seguro de haber escuchado mal.

Gabriel asintió miserablemente.

"Pero... pero ¿cómo? espera un minuto... Gabriel, si esto es alguna clase de truco estúpido y sin sentido..."

"¡No es así!" Y por una vez su expresión es seria, sin la premisa de que hay una sonrisa burlona revoloteando sin ser vista. La última vez que Sam vio esa expresión, Gabriel estaba confinado dentro de un aro en llamas de aceite sagrado.

"Está bien... pero aún así, ¿cómo?"

"Bueno, los ángeles no tienen un género específico, y yo creé este recipiente en lugar de poseer alguno... sin mencionar que he pasado más de mil años como bromista y ahora estoy en el  _buen camino_..."

Sam parpadeó "Espera, ¿estás diciéndome que alguien hizo esto como  _venganza_?"

Gabriel se encogió de hombros "Es una mala manera de hacerlo, pero eso es lo que parece" De pronto pareció que se hacía más pequeño "Si... Si realmente no quieres esto, yo podría simplemente... eliminarlo" Alzó una mano, preparándose para chasquear sus dedos.

Sam detuvo su mano "¡NO!" 

Ante la ceja alzada de Gabriel, continuó "Siempre he querido una familia, incluso si esta no es la manera en que había imaginado que la tendría ... pero es el Apocalipsis, Lucifer está detrás de mí..."

"Así que pateemos su trasero de regreso al Infierno y  _luego_ criemos a nuestro hijo"

Sam tembló. En ese momento Gabriel lucía más peligroso de lo que alguna vez le había visto. Él estaba ayudando porque se lo había pedido, pero nunca tuvo una verdadera razón para pelear. 

Ahora la tenía. Que Dios cuidara de Lucifer si es que Gabriel le ponía las manos encima.

**Author's Note:**

> Y eso es todo~  
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!  
> Tengan un lindo día.


End file.
